Unik
Unik was a Ko-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography At one point in his past, Unik was a scholar on another island. He left for unknown reasons, relocating to Doppel Nui to work as an artist, a failure of an artist, at that. He managed to pawn his art off to buyers, however, by manipulating them. ''Double: Crime and the City After having chosen to relocate, and living on Doppel Nui for years, Unik saw to it that a game of Uuk-Koi found its' way to him. He at some point committed a murder and was seen as the prime suspect in the murder of a De-Matoran. He proceeded to take a Ga-Matoran named Halen hostage in his gallery, wiring her up to slit her throat if she tried to escape. He used this hostage situation as leverage against the police as they came for him, investigating the murder of the De-Matoran. It was at this point that he had admitted to a murder. Unik demanded a ''"game of wits" to be played against him. As the police waited for their psychologist to arrive to play against Unik in Uuk-Koi, [[Linke|''"Recht"]] and Gahla arrived, learning about the situation at hand. Before he could be persuaded not to, ''"Recht" moved in to engage Unik, managing to get inside of the gallery without being stopped. As soon as he entered, Unik encountered him, explaining that he knew who Recht was. After explaining who he was to "Recht", the two sat down to play the game of Uuk-Koi. The game began with Unik taking a strong lead, overpowering his opponent's mind with his superior knowledge of the game. As it went on, and he had forced "Recht" into a corner, about to finish him off, "Recht" managed to, instead of attempt to win, give himself enough of a defense not to have his mind ripped apart as he lost. As Unik claimed that the superior mind won, Derr appeared behind him, stabbing him in the shoulder, bringing Unik down. He told Unik he should have watched the door, and placed him under arrest. As he was being interrogated by the police over the murder he admitted to, he denied murdering the De-Matoran. When told that he had already confessed, he simply told them he confessed to another murder, to one that they had yet to learn about. When told about the details of the murder, he told them that he could never make the entrance wound smaller than the internal damage, claiming that he was innocent. He also told them that he didn't kill visitors to the island, only those who were native. As Derr left the room to discuss things with Gahla, they decided to put him under arrest for the murder that he had admitted to. When they returned, he was dead, with three wounds in his chest, bigger on the inside than the entrance, with Halen clinging to the ceiling, revealing herself as a Dark Hunter. Abilities & Traits Unik was a genius, sadistic, manipulative, and scheming. He is the silent type, using silence to hide his cruel side. As a struggling artist, he managed to pawn off his work on anyone by manipulating buyers. He was once a scholar, showing his great intellect, but left that profession for unknown reasons. Mask & Tools Unik wore a powerless sandstone-colored Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Hau Wearers Category:Koji